OneShot: Their Nightmare
by Pink-Angel-1992
Summary: What is Tyson's nightmare? Being told he has to live with the Demolition Boys and share a room with one of them! So this is how is has reacted to it! Please Read & Review!


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters. This one-shot is purely fan-written and will not be obtaining money in any way!

**Summary:** What is Tyson's nightmare? Being told he has to live with the Demolition Boys and share a room with one of them! So this is how is has reacted to it!

**A/N:** I should be working of _Life in Balkov Abbey_, but I decided to write this instead... This is just a one-shot, but if you enjoy and would like a full length story from it, well I have ideas and I will! If a lot of you do... or I just later decided I want to, then I will upload an author's note to this to let you know... possibly with some details and maybe some questions to! If I turn it into a full story, then you can just see this as a preview, but what is in this one-shot may not all be in the same chapter... Okay, I'm getting a head of myself!

**Well Read, Review and Enjoy!

* * *

**

**Their Nightmare**

Six months have passed since the Bladebreakers won their first World Tournament, which ultimately brought Bio-Volt down. Live became happy and somewhat tranquil for the Bladebreakers, including Kai; with their new five bedroom and two bathroom home within England, supplied by the BBA, everything was great for the five of them. The school they now attended together gave them a lot of attention, as did the rest of the town. Everything was perfect, especially for Tyson, Max and Kenny, but the trio's ideal world couldn't last, especially when _**they**_ moved into their home.

It was a cold afternoon, with a bitter wind and swirling snow when their lives changed. In the Bladebreakers living room, Tyson, Max and Kenny hid in fear behind a shocked Kai and an indifferent Ray, because of the four teenage boys whom stood in front of the five. To say the least, it is defiantly easy to say who these boys are; the Demolition Boys! Tala and Bryan with indifferent expressions, Ian with a mischievous smirk and Spencer who is glaring suspiciously at Ian were boys who stood in front of this team; they really didn't look dangerous or evil, but just like ordinary teenager. However, the Bladebreakers knew better not to underestimate these boys, for they are ruthless and cold.

"Well now," said Mr. Dickenson, breaking the silence that filled the room. I know that no introductions are needed, seeing as you nine met at the world tournament..."

"Why are they here?" exclaimed Tyson pointing at the other boys, and cutting Mr. Dickenson off.

"Now what do you mean? Hasn't Ray informed you?" questioned the old man.

"Informed us about what?" questioned Kai calmly.

"Ray?" asked Mr. Dickinson, looking directly at that neko-jin.

"It must have slipped my mind," replied Ray with a shrug, but Kai could tell that he'd lied and glade at his teammate, who smiled back innocently. "Sorry guys, I feel like an idiot now. I was gonna tell you all a few weeks back that the Demolition Boys were moving in with us, but no-one was here when I got back and... well I forgot."

"Ray! How could you forget such a thing?" wined Tyson and Max in unison, but Ray just shrugged innocently.

"W...w...why are they going to stay with us Mr. Dickenson?" stuttered Kenny.

"I thought that it would be good for them to stay with other teenagers around their age," explained Mr. Dickenson. "I decided on Bladebreakers, as they are already friendly with Kai. I did want to run it by you all a few weeks ago, but only Ray came to the office when I asked you all too. He said that it would be fine." At that point, Tyson stepped away from Ray, whom he'd been hiding behind, and glared at the older teen's back. "Well I'll allow you to deal with the accommodations for tonight and I'll drop by tomorrow." With that the old man left the nine boys alone.

"Ray, how could you have said that it is fine for those monsters to stay with us?" yelled Tyson angrily.

"You didn't forget to tell us, you chose not to," stated Kai as he sat down on one of the arm chairs.

"Everyone deserves a second chance Tyson," replied Ray. "And what you make you think that I chose not to Kai? This is important information after all."

"Kitten ain't devious, so'd never do a thin'!" stated Ian with terrible grammar.

"How many times have I told you to speak properly? It's annoying the way you say stuff like _'so'd'_ and the way you drop letters," said Spencer annoyingly.

"You should let such stuff bug you Spencer, it'll only make him do it more," stated Bryan dully.

"Are we going to deal with accommodations then?" questioned Tala.

"No! You are not welcome here!" yelled Tyson.

"Of course they are," argued Ray. "There are five bedrooms and we are only using four, as Tyson and Max decided to bunk up, so we have a spare room with a double bed. Kenny has the smallest room with a single bed, but I and Kai have doubles, so..."

"Ray, you can't be considering to share a room with them!" exclaimed Max panicky.

"But the old man said to make it so that a Bladebreaker is sharing with a Demolition Boy," stated Tala, wrapping his arms around Ray's shoulders... Who'd sometime ago turned his back open the Russian teens to face his team. "Isn't that right kitten?"

As Tyson took in Tala's words and watch him wrap his arms around Ray, whom did nothing to stop him or push him away, there were only a few things Tyson felt...Fear that they were not only going to be living under the same roof at the Demolition Boys, but they were now being forced to share a room with them. Anger because Tala had his arms wrapped around Ray, who did not stop him or push him away.

"Like hell I'm going too drowned in this nightmare!" exploded Tyson. "Like hell will I live in the same house as any of you, let along in the share a bedroom! And I will not let you hurt my friends, so let go of Ray right now Valkov!"

"What will you do if I don't, coward?" challenged Tala.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think of this one-shot? Have you enjoyed this one-shot and would you like me to turn it into a full length story? It's up to you to decided!

Do you think Tala has feeling for Ray; by wrapping his arms around him? Or is Tala just messing around? Did Tyson get angry about simply because he finds Tala evil, or does Tyson have feelings about Ray? That part was a last minute thought, and it is entirely up to you to decide for this one-shot, but I would like to know what you think on it! So please comment on it!

**Well bye for now!**


End file.
